El Día D
by El Palabragris
Summary: La boda de Ranma y Akane está planificada y lista para llevarse a cabo... Y, como era de esperar, nadie está contento.   IMPORTANTE: Fanfic antiguo. Leer al interior.


**EL DÍA D**

Un fan fiction de Ranma 1/2  
>Escrito por Mistwalker KilyK<p>

**- ****Leer, por favor: **al igual que con mi fanfic "La Última Promesa" de Rurouni Kenshin, ésta es otra historia que escribí en los inicios de esta aventura, allá por 1999 o 2000. Inicialmente la creé para que se publicara en la difunta web (difunta al menos en esa versión, a cargo de mi estimada Pía Ulloa, si no me equivoco, que se han hecho versiones posteriores, las que nunca alcanzaron el éxito que tuvo ésta en su momento). Demás está decir que ésta es la segunda historia que escribí en mi vida, después de "Amnesia", un one-shot de Slam Dunk (1998) que escribí en una tarde y que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no he logrado recuperar.

La historia de cómo recuperé este fanfic es un poco más extraña que la del de Ruroken, no lo hallé ni en un disco duro viejo ni en un disquete olvidado y roto: lo encontré en un sitio web que ha logrado mantenerse en línea a pesar de llevar años abandonado, donde aparecía con autor "Desconocido" (curiosamente, pasó lo mismo cuando lo publicaron por primera vez en , después tuve que aclarar xD) y estaba rodeado por otros fanfics de la época. ¡Buenos recuerdos!

Por si les interesa, la web en la que encontré la historia tiene el nombre de "Fanfiction Archive". Por motivos de reglas de no pongo la URL acá, pero la podrán encontrar en mi perfil.

Me permito, por fin, recuperarlo y traerlo aquí.

Como podrán imaginar, al ser uno de mis primeros intentos de fan fiction, no es un escrito de la mejor calidad esperable. Su trama es "clásica" y su ortografía da pena, pues pasarían algunos años más para que aprendiera a escribir medianemente bien. Sin embargo, y como lo hice con el fic de Ruroken, lo dejo tal como era, con todos sus errores, para que quede de testimonio para los recuerdos, porque todos tuvimos inicios (y que me perdonen los críticos).

En fin, con eso ya dicho, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p>Mayo 14<p>

Soun y Genma habían decidido que después de cinco años desde la llegada de Genma y Ranma al Dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane deberían casarse, pero al contárselo a Akane y Ranma, ellos se negaron terminantemente, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a las súplicas de sus respectivos padres, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, tanto Akane como Ranma sabían que eso era lo que ellos más querían en su vida.

Mayo 15

Los padres de Akane y Ranma habían fijado la fecha del matrimonio para el día 30 de Mayo del año en curso, lo cual Ranma y Akane no aceptaron. Mientras tanto Nabiki repartía los partes de matrimonio entre los amigos y conocidos de la familia, pero había gente que no aceptaba esta unión.

"¡No lo aceptare! ¡¿Cómo es posible que un mujer tan maravillosa como Akane se case con un tipo como Ranma? ¡Debo evitarlo de inmediato!" - pensaba Ryoga en un pueblo lejano al de Ranma y Akane - "Y ahora, ¡¿Como voy a llegar a Tokio!" mientras se encontraba con una viejecita en el camino - "Señora, ¿por dónde llego a Tokio?" "De la vuelta a la izquierda y luego tan solo siga derecho y así podrás llegar" - le respondió la viejecita, pero Ryoga con su GRAN sentido de orientación dio vuelta a la derecha y después su destino fue incierto. Pero él no era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con esta relación...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldito Saotome! ¡No permitiré que te quedes con mi queridísima Akane Tendo!" - Gritaba Kuno impotente ante el parte de matrimonio.

"No lo puedo aceptar, mi amado Ranma debe ser mío nada mas" - decía Kodachi  
>"Jojojojo, evitaré ese matrimonio a toda costa" - ... ya saben...<p>

En el restauran de Shampoo, "¡¿¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Ranma me traicione de esta manera! no lo aceptare" - gritó Shampoo sorpresivamente ante su abuela Cologne "Déjame ver esa carta, nietecita"- dijo la abuela, "¡¿Que? ¡Mi futuro yerno no puede hacer esto, porque el debe ser para mi nieta Shampoo!"...gritaba la abuela...

Ukyo tampoco estaba muy feliz. Ella tampoco quería permitir que Ranma se  
>casase con Akane, "¿Cómo es posible que Ranma me haga esto?, ¿acaso no le<br>gusto? Tal vez el solo me vea como una amiga, después de todo, nuestro compromiso fue solo de palabra... ¡Pero no me convenceré hasta que  
>él me lo diga... ¡No aceptaré el matrimonio de Ranma y Akane!" - decía Ukyo<br>mientras se daba fuerzas sola, para poder impedir el matrimonio de Ranma y  
>Akane.<p>

Mientras, en el dojo Tendo, Akane y Ranma no encontraban la manera de pasar el actual suceso.

"No te preocupes" - decía Ranma. - "Ellos siempre dicen tonterías, ya los  
>conoces, no te preocupes por lo que dicen, recuerda que siempre inventan<br>cosas raras, ese par no tiene igual"

"Si, pero ¿y si esta vez ellos no estuvieran diciendo tonterías? ¿Y si esto  
>en verdad fuera a pasar?"<p>

"Pero, dime Akane... ¿a- - acaso a ti te molestaría ser mi esposa?" - preguntó Ranma en voz baja durante un momento de silencio. No se escuchaba nada. De pronto apareció Kasumi, "Akane, Ranma la cena para su boda ya esta lista, así que no se preocupen por nada", mientras Akane y Ranma miraban con sorpresa a la aparición de Kasumi. "Sí, gracias" decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mayo 20

Habían pasado 6 días desde que se había fijado el matrimonio y Kasumi acompañaba a Akane a comprar su vestido de novia. "No tenias para qué acompañarme Kasumi, porque no me pienso casar con Ranma." "¡Vamos Akane! Ambas sabemos que tú amas a Ranma." - decía Kasumi mientras Akane se ponía roja. "No tienes para qué ocultarme tus sentimientos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que puedes contarme tus secretos, por algo somos hermanas, no?" - decía Kasumi "Kasumi... yo... yo en verdad amo a Ranma... pero no sé cómo saber si el me ama o no" - decía Akane mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos y se confundía al ponerse a pensar en Ranma, en su carácter, en su forma de ser con ella. "Siempre es muy pesado conmigo y además nunca me trata bien, claro que... siempre que yo estoy en problemas él es el primero en ayudarme... No sé qué pensar" - Pensaba Akane mientras Kasumi movía su mano frente a los ojos de Akane que no reaccionaba "Akane, ya vamos a casa, ¿esta bien?" "Sí". Así ambas volvieron a casa, claro que después de comprar un vestido algo caro, aunque quien sabe de donde sacaron el dinero pues el dojo de la familia no tiene ningún estudiante.

Al llegar a la casa, Akane le pregunto a Nabiki por Ranma, pero ella le dijo  
>que él le había dicho que saldría a pensar un rato y que por favor no le<br>dijera ella donde había ido... "¿Dónde habrá ido? Ranma... ¿por qué eres  
>así?..." pensaba Akane mientras se dirigía a su habitación ante las miradas<br>de Nabiki y Kasumi, que no entendían lo que le sucedía a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Ranma pensaba, solo frente a la playa que estaba cerca del  
>lugar, "...no sé qué hacer, no se porque me confundo tanto. Sé que Akane es<br>muy linda y debo admitir que aunque se enfade con facilidad y que no sea muy buena en la cocina, es muy linda, no sé que pensar... estoy muy  
>confundido, no sé qué hacer ni qué decidir" - entre tantos pensamientos<br>Ranma se da cuenta de que se le estas escapando algunas lágrimas de sus  
>Ojos. En ese instante aparece Ukyo, que encuentra a Ranma por casualidad.<p>

"Ran.. ma, ¿que haces aqui?" preguntó Ukyo.

"Nada, no te preocupes"

"¿Ya has decidido sobre tu matrimonio con Akane?" le preguntó a Ranma, y en  
>ese momento a Ranma se le vienen pensamientos a la cabeza, por lo cual<br>termina muy confundido, sin saber que pensar ni que hacer. Respondió "No lo  
>sé, me siento muy confundido" decía mientras miraba el atardecer en el horizonte. "He vivido cinco años junto a Akane y a los demás<br>y... desde que nos propusieron en matrimonio nunca pense en que este  
>momento llegaría... y desde ese entonces e vivido muchas aventuras gracias<br>a ella, y siempre que algo le pasaba yo era el primero en estar junto a  
>ella para protegerla... y creo que aun lo haría."<br>"Ya veo" - susurró Ukyo, mientras pensaba en la terrible realidad... "Tú... la amas, ¿verdad?" - le dijo a Ranma, que volteó a mirarla para luego bajar la cabeza y quedar mirando su sombra.. "No lo sé... pero..." "Vamos, Ranma dímelo, para poder  
>estar tranquila, por favor..." - le dijo Ukyo mientras brotaban lágrimas de<br>sus ojos. En ese momento Ranma se pone de pie y le dice "Ukyo, tu siempre  
>has sido una buena amiga para mí, a pesar de que mi padre haya escapado con<br>el puesto de tu padre y que yo pensaba que tú eras un hombre. Yo siempre te  
>consideraré una muy buena amiga, pero la verdad es que para saber si es que<br>amo a Akane o no, tendré que pensarlo mucho." "Ran... ma..." dice Ukyo  
>mientras ve a Ranma con la mirada hacia el piso...<p>

Al volver Ranma al dojo se encuentra ni más ni menos que con Shampoo "Vaya  
>día"- piensa Ranma...<p>

"Ranma, ¿que quiere decir eso de que te vas a casar con Akane?"

"Las noticias corren rápido" - piensa Ranma. "La verdad es que ya no puedo  
>negarme." – le dice Ranma a Shampoo.<p>

"¿Por qué no? ¿A- - acaso tú la amas Ranma?, por favor respóndeme, si no, no  
>podré estar tranquila" - dice Shampoo.<p>

"La verdad Shampoo, es que yo siento algo muy especial por Akane, aunque no  
>quiera aceptarlo, ella es muy linda y es muy amable, claro que a veces..."<br>"...Entonces tu en verdad la amas, ¿verdad Ranma?" - le dijo Shampoo a Ranma mientras lo miraba y Ranma bajando la cabeza y guardando silencio muestra sus sentimientos hacia Akane son decir palabras...

"Ranma... si tú la amas, ¿por qué no me lo dices, para así poder estar  
>tranquila?, aunque haya perdido la batalla." "Shampoo, yo... _yo_... yo...<br>amo a Akane..." dijo Ranma mientras empuñaba su mano con tal fuerza que  
>Shampoo sintió que no tenía ya nada que hacer. Solo podía apoyar al amor de<br>su vida en la decisión que había tomado, mientras le salían lágrimas  
>de los ojos. "Ranma... gracias por confiar en mí." Dijo Shampoo antes de irse rompiendo las paredes... y Ranma se quedó en silencio y pensativo mirando la pequeña poza que estaba en el jardín del dojo Tendo...<p>

Mientras Akane en su habitación estaba dormida y susurraba "oh... Ranma..."  
>...ustedes ya saben...<p>

Mayo 24

En el colegio de Ranma y Akane se había corrido la voz de que ambos se casarían en mas ni menos que 6 días. Kuno Tatewaki acosaba a Akane diciendo, "Tendo Akane, por culpa de tus padres tienes que casarte con ese pobre de  
>Saotome. Pero no te preocupes, conmigo puedes vivir un gran futuro ya<br>sabes que soy rico y te puedo dar todo lo que me pidas. ¡Ven Akane y vivamos  
>nuestro amor!" "¡Ni quien quiera!" Grita Akane a Kuno mientras le pega una<br>patada que lo envía lejos por los aires...

Mayo 25

Tan solo faltan 5 días para el matrimonio y Ryoga por fin llega al Dojo  
>Tendo encontrándose con Akane.<p>

"A.. Akane"

"Hola Ryoga, ¿qué estás haciendo por acá?" preguntaba Akane

"Akane, ¿es cierto que te vas a casar con Ranma?"

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"- preguntaba Akane.

"O sea que es cierto..."- susurraba Ryoga, "Akane... ¿tú le amas?"

"¡¿Qué?" - Preguntaba Akane con asombro "Pues..." calló y bajó la mirada...

"Le amas, ¿verdad? Se te ve en el rostro..." dijo Ryoga mientras Akane  
>continuaba callada y mirando el piso...<p>

"Ryoga, en cinco días mas me caso con Ranma, espero que vayas, me gustaría  
>mucho que fueras." En ese momento Ryoga, viendo que ya no tenia qué hacer, le iba a decir a Akane sus sentimientos por ella, pero justo cuando se los iba a decir, un polvo le hizo caer dormido a él y a Akane... Era Kodachi, quien raptaría a Akane, para decirle a Ranma que la única forma de que Akane<br>volviera con él, seria casándose con ella. Para que Ranma se enterara, le  
>dejó una carta sobre la mesa del estar. La carta es encontrada por Genma y Soun, los cuales estaban jugando go. La carta decía:<p>

"Mi querido Ranma:

Lamento mucho que te hayan obligado a casarte con Akane, pero no te  
>preocupes porque yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote.<p>

¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba decirte que Akane ahora esta aquí conmigo. Si quieres volver a verla tendrás que casarte con migo jojojojojojo... pero sé que no te molestará.

Te estaré esperando el día 29 de mayo en la orilla de la playa. Llega solo. Te estare esperando mi amor.

Te ama,  
>Kodachi Kuno, la rosa negra."<p>

Al leer esto, Ranma casi se desesperó. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ryoga al  
>despertar vio a Ranma descontrolado, y tratando de controlarlo se gano un<br>golpe de parte de Ranma (estaba tipo Hitokiri Battousai). Así que Ranma,  
>aunque faltaban 4 días para la fecha, fue a la playa... "Ranma..."<br>pensaban todos sorprendidos por el comportamiento...

"Ranma, nunca te había visto así. Debes estar muy enamorado de Akane. Por fin me doy cuenta de la realidad", pensaba Ryoga...

Mayo 29

Han pasado los días y ya estamos en la fecha de la cita, Kodachi llega a la  
>playa, donde Ranma le estaba esperando. Kodachi dice, "Mi querido<br>Ranma, sabia que vendrías por mí, mi amor..." "¡Cállate! Yo no vine por tí. ¡Quiero que me entregues a Akane! ¡AHORA!"- Le grita Ranma a Kodachi, mientras las olas, el viento y los 10 metros que los separaban no dejaban que los ruidos se escucharan tan fáacilmente. En ese momento, Akane, que estaba en la arena despierta. Kodachi la había estado drogando para que cayera dormida cada mueve horas.

"Ranma, ¿qué es lo que te importa de esta chica?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia... ¡Devuélveme a Akane ahora mismo!..."

"¿Es que acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?" - Preguntaba Kodachi.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me case contigo si yo amo a Akane!" - Gritaba  
>Ranma.<p>

Akane que ya había despertado, escuchó lo que dijo Ranma y brotando lagrimas  
>de sus ojos pensó "Ranma... yo también... yo también te amo"... "Ranma!"<br>gritó Akane.

"Akane..." dijo Ranma, que comenzó a correr para tomarla escapando de  
>Kodachi. "¡Ranma mi amor, no te vayas...!" le gritaba Kodachi, pero Ranma no<br>le hacía caso. Ya en el mirador de la montaña (Ranma es muy rápido corriendo  
>¿saben?) Ranma y Akane se quedan mirando a los ojos, "Ranma..." "Akane..."<br>pensaban ambos, y junto al atardecer y al sol poniéndose en el horizonte,  
>Ranma dice, "Te amo Akane, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte."<p>

En ese momento, a Akane le brotan lágrimas de los ojos, pero esta vez de  
>Felicidad. "Yo también te amo, Ranma" le dice Akane, y casi sin darse cuenta ambos se besaron. Para los dos, el tiempo se detuvo, y ninguno quería que esos minutos pasaran, pero...<p>

Mayo 30  
>"El día D"<p>

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Ranma logró rescatar a Akane y desde  
>que ambos declararan su amor y se besaran por primera vez. Pero hoy es el<br>día del matrimonio de ambos... "Hoy seremos de la misma familia, Saotome"  
>"Asi es Tendo, después de mucho, nuestro hijos han aceptado casarse,<br>jajajaja" - pensaban y se reían Soun y Genma.

Mientras Kasumi preparaba la comida y Nabiki vendía las entradas (a un  
>precio no muy barato, para los no muy felices invitados), se celebró el<br>matrimonio... Por suerte para ellos, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo y Kodachi aceptaron la perdida de sus amores. De Kuno, aún no se sabía su paradero...

Akane llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco muy largo. Estaba junto a Ranma en el altar. Se miraron a los ojos, Ranma le sonrió cariñosamente para luego besarla y ahí jurarse amor eterno... o por ahora...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Ranma 12 © Rumiko Takahashi, __Weekly Shōnen Sunday, __Kitty Films, Shogakukan Productions_


End file.
